1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, control program loading method, and a page printer recording load control programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a printing apparatus to load various control programs into volatile memory for processing and printing, a control program loading method, and a medium and a page printer recording load control programs.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is widely known a page printer or the like provided with a program execution environment comprising ROM, RAM, CPU, etc. as such type of printing apparatus. In order to efficiently use necessary and sufficient memory resources mounted, the page printer divides a control program into a main program and another module and compresses and stores them in the ROM. During operation, the printer loads the main program into the RAM and executes it. When the main program requests another module, the printer decompresses the module and loads it into the RAM for execution.
At the time of executing control programs, the conventional printing apparatus first needs to decompress each control program and load it into the RAM. It has been impossible to immediately execute the control program when it is requested, causing a hindrance to processing speed acceleration.